Bodoh, Kau!
by kucingbulan
Summary: Jimin menangis di hadapannya. Melihat Jimin menangis seperti ini, ia membenarkan kata-kata Jimin yang menyatakan kebodohannya. vmin. [bxb content]


**Disclaimer**

Bangtan milik Tuhan semata

Rintik hujan samar terasa menyentuh kulit. Kelabu kapas menggulung di langit, siap menurunkan cintanya kapan saja. Hari ini mendung gelap sekali. Biasanya, orang-orang akan segera memasuki rumah, membuka payung, atau memasang mantel demi menghindari siraman cinta sang kapas kelabu.

Biasanya.

Namun kelihatannya, hari ini tidak biasa.

Di pemakaman itu berdiri puluhan orang. Belasan di antaranya menangis pilu. Setelan hitam-hitam mereka terlihat kontras dengan ratusan nisan marmer putih di sepanjang mata memandang. Empat di antara puluhan orang itu duduk di barisan terdepan, menatap peti kayu mahoni yang tertutup damai di hadapan mereka.

Namjoon menyapu pandangnya ke seluruh hadirin dan hanya mampu menangkap kesedihan di sana. Ia menarik nafas dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia harus bisa memberikan eulogi ini di hadapan semuanya, walaupun hatinya sendiri hancur saat ia harus melihat peti temannya perlahan diturunkan ke bumi nanti.

Mengusap airmata untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Namjoon membuka suara, "Kita semua tahu anak ini menyebalkan, sering menyusahkan kita dengan semua tingkah manjanya."

Para hadirin tertawa sejenak mendengar bagaimana Namjoon memulai euloginya, mengenang bagaimana si bodoh yang kini terbujur damai dalam peti sering sekali mengganggu mereka dengan caranya yang manis menjerumus alay.

"Namun kita semua tahu pula bahwa tak ada yang bisa menggantikan kebahagiaan kita saat kita melihat senyumnya."

Beberapa hadirin kembali menitikkan airmata haru mengenang bagaimana anak itu akan tertawa bebas hingga matanya terpejam rapat, menikmati bagaimana emosi para hyungnya tercampur aduk antara kesal, senang, dan lega karena sejenak melupakan deadline dan jadwal konser yang padat.

"Aku tak pandai bereulogi, jadi aku hanya ingin anak ini mendengar—entah bagaimana caranya ia mendengar di atas sana—bahwa ia akan selalu tersimpan dalam memori kami, dalam lubuk hati kami."

Namjoon mengakhiri euloginya dengan baik. Ia berhasil menguasai emosinya, ia berhasil menahan gejolak merana dalam dadanya untuk tidak membuncah menjadi bulir-bulir airmata yang akan membuat wajahnya memerah. Ia turun dari podium dan kembali duduk di kursinya, untuk kemudian digantikan Yoongi di atas situ.

Yoongi yang begitu terkenal dengan dengan ke _tsundere_ annya itu berdiri menghadap hadirin. Sungguh ia tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, **_persetan_** dengan jaga imej, adiknya sedang menunggu untuk segera _diturunkan_ saat ini.

"Perkataan lembutnya membuatku sadar bahwa aku tidak harus selalu serius dan mengejar target para kontraktor. Ulahnya selalu dapat membuatku merasa lebih baik. Aku akan sangat-sangat merindukannya."

Airmata Yoongi yang kembali berlinangan memaksanya tergesa turun dari podium dan segera memeluk Seokjin yang matanya sudah memerah menahan kesedihan; mencari kehangatan dan ketenangan dalam pelukan teman satu kamarnya itu.

Yang terakhir, Hoseok.

Ia tak mengatakan apapun di atas podium. Ia hanya berdiri di sana memejamkan mata dan menunduk memberikan penghormatan terakhir kepada dongsaengnya selama beberapa menit.

Tak ada yang protes ketika Hoseok kembali turun dari podium tanpa mengatakan apapun untuk kemudian duduk di sebelah Heechul-sunbaenim. Menenggelamkan wajah di bahunya yang sempit, Hoseok kembali melukisi kemeja Heechul-sunbaenim dengan airmatanya.

Di sisi kanan Heechul-sunbaenim, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Taehyung sebenarnya ingin menghibur kawan-kawannya, membisikkan hal-hal yang menenangkan di telinga mereka, menyakinkan mereka bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, bahwa mereka bisa bertahan hidup tanpa senyuman manis si bocah manja yang kini telah tertidur selamanya.

Namun apa yang bisa ia perbuat ketika ia sendiri merasa sangat terpuruk hari ini?

Pastor Joseph melangkah ke depan, memanjatkan pengharapan terakhir kepada Bapa yang diamini oleh seluruh hadirin di situ.

"Semoga Bapa memberkati," perkataan Pastor Joseph mengakhiri sesi eulogi hari itu, memulai penurunan peti.

Taehyung setia berdiri di belakang Jimin yang masih terdiam di depan nisan putih itu. Yang lain sudah pulang, ia tidak minat mengikuti langkah kaki mereka yang menyusuri setapak kecil dan meninggalkan kompleks pemakaman.

Desir angin mengencang di telinganya. Kapas kelabu mulai menurunkan cintanya, menderas mengikuti suasana hatinya. Tak ia kira akan begini jadinya. Rasa-rasanya masih kurang ia menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

"Dasar bodoh," begitu umpatnya.

"Pakai acara sok pahlawan segala," suara itu terdengar begitu rapuh, parau tak bersahabat.

"Kau itu bodoh, kau dengar aku!?" Tangisnya beranjak mengencang, suaranya meninggi berusaha melepas sesak di dada.

Kemudian, melawan desir angin dan berisik deras hujan, ia menghardik kencang, "KAU BODOH, CAMKAN ITU BAIK-BAIK!"

Diam, hanya suara hujan yang terdengar.

"Bodohnya kau! Tak tahukah kau kalau aku ini bukan apa-apa tanpamu?"

Tak ada yang menjawab. Ia berteriak frustasi. Menyalahkan semesta yang merenggut sahabatnya, merenggut satu-satunya sumber kebahagiaannya, merenggut _kekasih_ nya, merenggut separuh jiwanya.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku soal penyakit jantungmu? Kenapa kau memaksakan diri berlatih sampai larut? Merelakan Hobi-hyung mengambil jatah makanmu? Sejak kapan kau jadi senang berbagi begitu? Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kau punya kelainan jantung yang bisa membunuhmu kapan saja? Aku ini temanmu, sahabatmu, demi Tuhan aku ini **_pacarmu_**!"

Nafasnya tersengal setelah mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya tanpa jeda. Taehyung merasakan nyeri di hatinya.

"Kau bisa datang padaku kapanpun kau mau, kenapa tidak?"

Suaranya tercekat di akhir, menyisakan lirih yang membuat hujan semakin ragu untuk berhenti.

"Bangsat kau, Kim Taehyung," ujarnya berbalik, meninggalkan makam sang kekasih.

Taehyung tersenyum getir, _Aku tak tahu, Jiminnie_ , suaranya bergetar di ujung.

Taehyung hanya bisa berdiri di sana, memandang punggung seorang Park Jimin menjauh dan masuk ke mobilnya, membawa keempat rodanya berputar meninggalkan kompleks pemakaman.

Meninggalkannya bersama nisan yang tulisannya seakan mencemooh dirinya dan segala kebodohannya menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ia sembunyikan.

 **Rest in Peace**

 _Kim Taehyun_ _g_

Taehyung tak tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan Jiminnie padanya. Jiminnie yang ia sakiti. Jiminnie yang ia bohongi.

Jiminnienya.

 _Mianhae, Jimin-ah, nado saranghae_.


End file.
